


Pure Unadulterated L̶u̶s̶t̶ Hatred

by Paranalia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Biting, Getaway is an asshole, Hate/Love?, Hatred, Kissing, M/M, i guess?, makeout?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranalia/pseuds/Paranalia
Summary: Rodimus just hates Getaways smug face so fragging much!
Relationships: Getaway/Rodimus, Getaway/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 17





	Pure Unadulterated L̶u̶s̶t̶ Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> ———  
> I may have projected my hate of Getaway onto Rodimus.
> 
> Please tell me if there’s any mistakes.  
> ———

“How are you such a dick!?” Rodimus growled out in the direction of the one bot he hated with a fiery passion, Getaway was doing a very good job at looking smug for someone possibly without an actual face. It was beyond annoying! It was infuriating!! “Primus you're such an afthole!!” The captain's servos were clenched at his side as he glared at the bot, he was five seconds from decking this mech's face and he told the bot so!

“Oh really? I’m sure it wouldn’t look good for their Captain to hit one of his crew.. hmm?” He smugly murmured out, an optic ridged pulled up as if to say ‘try me’. Getaways posture just radiated smugness, like a cat that had managed to destroy half a home but still look cute enough to get away with it. Except he wasn’t cute! He was annoying, infuriating and so many other words. The one bot that could get Rodimus so incredibly fired up and not risk getting potentially melted. And he was unfairly attractive, it added to his hate of the bot.

Rodimus reached out and pushed Getaway with enough force to have him falling into a nearby wall, leaning on it for support. “What the frag?!” The obnoxious bot yelled out as his back hit the sturdy metal behind him, his servos lay flat against the wall moving to push himself up. It was interrupted by the orange mech slamming his servos on the space either side of Getaways head. “I hate you so much! Primus do I..” He growled out, denta bared at mech he had trapped against the wall. Rodimus’ vents heaved slightly before he reached and tapped at Getaways face mask with a curt order. “Take it off.”

“What?” 

“I said. Take it off.” He growled out at Getaways clear confusion, taking on a “Now.” at the end. Getaway huffed and reached up to in clip his mask from his helm, exposing his face. 

“There… Happy?” Getaways face was similar to Brainstorms in its golden hue, just lacking the copper piping but still keeping the hollow cheeks. It was a surprisingly attractive faceplate….for such an obnoxious bot, that is. Getaways' servo that clutched his mask had started lowering but was quickly slammed against the wall beside his helm with one of Rodimus’.  
The fiery bot hadn’t looked away from Getaways face since it had been exposed, attention zoned in on the plush lips that looked surprisingly inviting. He wanted to just lean down and bite and nip at them until they bled… and that’s what he moved down to do. Rodimus bit and chewed at Getaways lips as he kissed him harshly, giving a harsh nip at some point. Hard enough to cause a small well of Energon.

Getaway groaned at the angry kissing. He couldn’t say this wasn’t surprising because it was. He hardly expected that the bot who everyone knew despised him would start kissing him. After a few kliks of kissing and biting, Rodimus pulled back. His vents were heaving and releasing small wisps of steam as they hurried to cool his frame down. Both their faceplates were tinged pink with Getaways optics slightly wide still in surprise before his expression quickly morphed to one of smugness, his lip upturned in a smirk.

“Well.. I’m pleasantly surprised. Who knew the failure of a Prime would like me.”

Rodimus’ faceplate scrunched up in disgust as he pushed away from the wall and away from the smug face of the biggest asshole he’d ever met. “On my fragging Primus blessed grave would I ever like you. I hate you and you smug faceplate.” His engine gave an angry rumble before he turned and stopped down the hall, even angrier than before. Steam quite literally puffing from his vents in furious waves. 

Getaway smugly watched as his Captain stomped away like a angry sparkling, it was kind of cute in that annoyingly childish way. Once Rodimus had turned a corner and disappeared down that hall, the smirk fell off his face as he reached up to touch his lips with a servo. He was still surprised by these turn of events and as he pulled the digits away from his lips he realised.. that fragger busted his lip! He huffed out a harsh cooling vent before smirking again and thinking. Maybe next time he’d get him back for it, pay back the favour and all that? Hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> ———  
> Edited: 10/4/20  
> Original: Getaway groaned at the angry kissing, he couldn’t say this wasn’t surprising as it was. 
> 
> Changed: Getaway groaned at the angry kissing. He couldn’t say this wasn’t surprising, because it was.
> 
> [Thank you to a friend on discord for the suggestion, it sounds a lot better!!]  
> ———


End file.
